cic_video_with_universal_and_paramount_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
The Land Before Time
The Land Before Time is a UK VHS release by CIC Video and Universal on 6th November 1989, 10th September 1990, 29th June 1992, It got re-released by CIC and Universal on 4th October 1993 and 3rd March 1997 and it got re-released by Universal on 22nd May 2000 and 16th April 2001. Description The Land Before Time is an enchanting animated adventure that will charm the whole family. This magical journey that begins long ago when dinosaurs roamed a land threatened by earthquakes and volcanoes. A young brontosaurus named Littlefoot, suddenly finding himself all alone, sets off in search of the legendary Great Valley, a land of lush vegetarian where dinosaurs can thrive and live in peace. Along the way he meets four other youngsters, each a member of a different dinosaur family. During their journey to the Great Valley, they encounter incredible adventures and obstacles and learn unforgettable lessons about life and what it means to stick together. Presented by George Lucas and Steven Spielberg, and directed by Don Bluth. The Land Before Time is a classic tale of hope, survival and love. Cast * Gabriel Damon as Littlefoot * Candy Hutson as Cera * Judith Barsi as Ducky * Will Ryan as Petrie * Helen Shaver as Littlefoot's mother * Burke Byrnes as Cera's father * Bill Erwin as Littlefoot's grandfather * Pat Hingle as Narrator and Rooter * Frank Welker as Sharptooth (uncredited) Credits Trailers and info Original 1990 release 1992 Re-release # An American Tail # An American Tail: Fievel Goes West Rental Re-release 1993 Re-release # The Universal Pictures Big Screen, Best Sellers trailer from 1993 with clips of "Back to the Future", "Back to the Future Part II", "Back to the Future Part III", "Out of Africa", "E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial", "Kindergarten Cop", "The Blue Brothers", "The Land Before Time", "Twins", "An American Tail", "An American Tail: Fievel Goes West" and "Backdraft". # An American Tail # An American Tail: Fievel Goes West 1997 Re-release # The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists # An American Tail # An American Tail: Fievel Goes West 2000 Re-release 2001 Re-release # The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (Coming This Holiday Season 2000) # Beethoven's 3rd (Coming Soon on Video) Gallery The-Land-Before-Time-1988-Movie-VHS-_57.jpg|1993 Re-Release Cassette The Land Before Time (UK VHS 1991) Rental Cassette.png|Rental Re-release cassette The Land Before Time (UK VHS 1991) Spine.jpg|Spine The Land Before Time (UK VHS 1991) Back cover.jpg|Back cover The-Land-Before-Time-Vhs-Video-_57.jpg|1994 Re-release front cover The-Land-Before-Time-Vhs-Video-_57 (1).jpg|1993 Re-release spine The-Land-Before-Time-Vhs-Video-_57 (2).jpg|1993 Re-release back cover The-Land-Before-Time-Vhs-Video-_57 (3).jpg|1997 Re-release cassette 552196681499481_mainphotos.jpg|Poster The-Land-Before-Time-Video-Shop-Poster.jpg 1988-The-Land-Before-Time-dinosaur-movie-release.jpg Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Land Before Time Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:2001 VHS Releases Category:Universal logo from 1990 to 1997 Category:Universal logo from 1997 to 2012 Category:Steven Spielberg Category:Don Bluth Category:Sullivan Bluth Studios Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Lucasfilm Category:Children's Videos by Universal Category:CIC Video - Universal and Paramount with BBFC U card from 1985 to 1997 Category:VHS Videos with The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists trailer (announced by John Leader) Category:VHS Videos with The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire trailer (announced by John Leader) Category:VHS Videos with Beethoven's 3rd trailer (announced by John Leader) Category:BBFC U Category:CIC Video logo from 1991 to 1998 Category:Universal logo from 1963 to 1990 Category:CIC Video logo from 1997 to 1999 Category:VHS Videos with Closed Captioning Category:VHS Videos with The Universal Pictures/Paramount Pictures Big Screen, Best Sellers trailer from 1993 Category:Pat Hingle (The Land Before Time Narrator) Category:2011 DVD Releases Category:2014 DVD Releases Category:1990 VHS Releases Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:CIC Video logo from 1986 to 1991